Various types of implantable and/or external medication infusion devices are described in the literature. For example only, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,263 and 6,283,943 and the references cited therein which relate primarily to implantable devices. Many such devices employ a medication chamber together with a propellant reservoir which functions to isolate the chamber from changes in ambient pressure attributable, for example, to changes in altitude. More particularly, a typical propellant reservoir contains a biphasic propellant balanced between gas and liquid phases to maintain a constant pressure regardless of changes in reservoir volume. The pressure in the medication chamber is typically referenced (either positive or negative) to the constant reservoir pressure. Positive referenced devices have the advantage that the propellant can be selected to provide a constant driving pressure under defined operating conditions (e.g., constant flow applications) acting in a direction to force medication out of the chamber. Alternatively, negative referenced devices have inherent safety advantages; e.g., when refilling the chamber with a hypodermic needle, medication can be drawn into the chamber without the application of manual pressure to the needle. This assures that the needle will not discharge medication unless it has been properly placed in a device fill port and reduces the possibility of chamber overpressurization. Also, during normal operation, since chamber pressure is lower than ambient pressure, the pressure differential acts in a direction to draw fluid from the outlet catheter toward the chamber thus tending to reduce the risk of medication leakage into the patient's body.
Although the use of a propellant reservoir has the advantage of isolating the medication chamber from changes in ambient pressure, it nevertheless adds to device size, complexity, and cost. Accordingly, it has been recognized that, in some situations, it may be preferable to reference the medication chamber directly to ambient pressure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,263 describes an infusion pump which includes a spring for producing a positive force on the drug chamber to force the solution therefrom.